Hallelujah
by imaginator317
Summary: "Gilbert" she whispers ever so softly. She waits for him to come back and make his way back home, back into her arms. I DONT OWN HETELIA (pruhun love story)


**First hetelia fan-fic ever! God i just love prussia and hungary together. **

**Anyways, i don't own Hetelia and if i did i would've made prussia and hungary marry each other already.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

She stayed in bed all night staring at the ceiling and the empty space next to her. The whole night she's been tossing and turning, then before she knew it, she held onto the pillow that was next to her. His smell stilled lingered on the bed sheets and unknowingly she wrapped herself in those sheets. Oh how much she misses him.

"Gilbert," she whispers ever so softly, and holds the pillow even tighter. She misses how his hands would wrap itself around her waist, or how she could snuggle into his chest.

She sits up and makes her way towards her radio dragging the bedsheets with her, she stares at the clock to find it tick at midnight.

"Perfect," she smiles and turns on the radio. Her lips turn up into more of a grin, and expected his voice to ring out through the radio speakers but all that came out was the song Hallelujah.

She stares at the radio and lets herself wander through all those memories that she's had with him.

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah_

"Come back home," she mumbles to herself

_I couldn't feel so I tried to touch_

"I'm waiting."

_Even though it all went wrong _

_I stand before the lord of song_

_With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah_

She stays silent and waits until the song finishes. What surprised her the most was what came right after the song.

"Stay strong. Soon, just wait a bit more. Ich liebe dich."

His voice was the same as she remembered and she brings the bedsheets closer to her.

How many nights has this been going on? How many more nights will she have to wait?

Her head softly rests on the desk and she dozes off into a deep slumber.

A few hours after that, there was a figure seen running from the train station. People could've sworn that he was probably faster than a train. Huffing and puffing, he ran as fast as he could.

"Just a bit more," he mumbles, "just a bit more till I get back."

He holds her letter tightly in his gloved hands. The snow starts to silently fall onto his hair but who cares.

He finally breaks into a smile when he sees a familiar house in his view.

"Home."

The front door creaked open, and a familiar pair of shoes were neatly placed inside the front door. The door silently closed without making any noise, and snow fell onto the floor as the figure brushed snow off his hair.

"Gott, this snow is annoying," yawned the albino and made his way upstairs. His heartbeat faster as he started to get closer to his bedroom, and as he slowly opened the door he immediately noticed her sleeping on the desk.

His legs unconsciously led him to stand right beside her; he took off his gloves and let his hands rake through her hair. The dark shadows under her eyes were visible enough for him to see.

"Liebe, have you not been sleeping well?" he asks in a soft tone.

He bends down to get a better view of her sleeping face, so peaceful and innocent. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he sweeps her up from the chair and lays her in the bed. He tries to pry away the bed sheets away from her grip but being the stubborn girl she is, she doesn't let go.

"I come back home to find that you haven't even washed the bed sheets since I left, just let go of it so I can get you new ones," complains the albino and scratches his head in annoyance. He decides to just sit on the edge and calm down.

"It has… his…. smell."  
Hearing this, Gilbert Belschmidt flicks his head towards the sleeping girl on the bed, "Lizzy, I'm home now."

He takes his coat off, neatly lying it down on the bedside table, and let himself rest next to her. The albino was never big on romance before, and to this day, he still fears what this one girl does to him.

He brings her into an embrace and lets her snuggle into his chest, "I'm not going to be gone for a long time now, and have I told you that I missed you?"

What Gilber failed to notice was how her hands slowly let go of the bed sheets grabbed, and instead took a hold of his shirt.

The sun shone through the windows, and Elizaveta woke up to another empty space next to her. She sighs, and wonders about the dream she had yesterday. Did she miss him so much that she had dreams about him coming home?

"God dammit, I miss him!" she yells and throws a pillow across the room.

As she gets up, she notices a familiar coat folded on the bedside table.

Could it be?

She runs from the room in a rush, and goes to the front door to see his shoes. Frantically running from the front door, she runs to the kitchen and sees him standing there reading a newspaper drinking some coffee.

"Gil…bert?" whispers Elizaveta hoping this isn't a dream

He looks up with his pure red eyes and at that moment, she looked like an angel to him. The sun streaked through the windows and hit her body, making her glow.

"I'm ho—," he wasn't able to finish because of a body tumbling into him.

"You're home!"

She holds onto him, not letting go, and his arms wrapped around her waist

"When did you miss me this much?"

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert," repeats Elizaveta

"Stop repeating my name, mein gott Liz," laughed Gilbert and bringing her even closer to him

"How long has it been?"

"A year."

12 months, 365 days, damn.

"Look at me," whispered Gilbert and he stared at her face. He saw her tired face full of fatigue, "You need to sleep."

"No," refuses Elizaveta and holds onto Gilbert, "This is the best dream I've had in a long time, let me dream a bit longer."

"This time, it's not a dream. I promise. The next time you wake up, I'm going to be there next to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," nodded the albino and lead her back to the bedroom. He put her in bed and let her doze off, his hands brushing through her hair as she quietly slipped into a deep slumber.

Hours later, her eyes snapped open expecting to find an empty space next to her, but there he was reading a book next to her. He turned sideways to find her green eyes staring into his red ones.

"Good morning," she mumbles and rolls closer to him, "You kept your promise and surprisingly this isn't a dream."

"Nope, not a dream. The awesome me's graced you with his presence."

She smiles a smile that explains it all, and he blushes at the sight of it, "I love you, you know that?"

"Wh-what are you saying, stop," mumbles Gilbert and tries to focus on his novel but a pair of green eyes are busy staring at him, "And no staring."

All this emotion bottled inside Elizaveta burst out, and she hid herself under the bed-sheet. She just outright told him she loved him without blushing, man she's become a lot more confident. Elizaveta starts to blush and she peeks over at him to see him looking as confused as ever.

He's real. He's here and he's alive.

She starts to sob into his shirt, and he looks even more confused.

"Dammit Gilbert, now I'm angry because I don't even know why I'm crying and why I'm so happy. All these months, I've just been thinking about you and what you were doing or if you missed me, and god, what are you doing to me?" cries Elizaveta and stains his shirt with tears, "You're going to be the death of me."

He couldn't do anything but smile and he starts to pat her heard, trying to calm her down.

"Well I wouldn't want to be the reason for your death."

She glares at him and pushes him away but she's brought back into an embrace, "Every night, I would wonder if you were eating properly, or sleeping properly. I hoped that you weren't missing me too much. I read your letters everyday, and every fight I won, was a step closer to you," said Gilbert.

"Ich liebe dich Liz, forever and always."

"Don't leave me again you idiot."

END.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE! It would mean a lot!**


End file.
